Glasses
by Pichitinha
Summary: Someone asked me "Percy steals Jason's glasses and Annabeth's trying to make him give it back but he puts it on instead and looks hella cute". That's it, that's the fic.


"How old are you again?" Annabeth asks from the shore, her arms folded across her chest and a grin that she swears she was fighting against gracing her lips.

Percy is grinning widely in the middle of the lake, lazily turning the new acquired glasses in his hand. He shrugs. "Depends on what age we're talking about. Mental one? Probably five." And he gives her his troublemaker smirk and she can't help but smile and shiver.

"Sounds about right." She shakes her head laughing slightly. "But tell me, what were you competing about that made you steal his glasses?" she raises her eyebrows and waits for an explanation. She swears someday they're going to argue over who has more hair in their heads.

In his defense, he looks a little sheepish. "We may have started a discussion about who could read the warning board faster."

Annabeth rolls her eyes exasperated. They really could turn anything into a competition. "And when he read it faster you decided to steal his glasses?"

He puffed his chest defensively. "He only read faster because of the glasses. That's cheating."

"So you stole it?"

"I didn't steal it. I got it so the competition could be fair." Annabeth raises her eyebrow again and waits expectantly as she gives him a look. "And then I ran really fast to the lake. Yeah, okay, I may have 'stolen' it." He says as he makes quotation marks with his fingers.

She can't help her chuckle. "Come on, give it back."

"Now that wouldn't be fair."

"Percy." She warns jokingly.

"Why don't you come and get it, Wise Girl?" He gives that smirk again and she stiffs her pose.

He's challenging her.

She looks at the water in front of her feet. It's probably cold and she's not really in a mood to get wet. Percy is perfectly fine there with his powers, not a single drop of water in his skin.

She looks at him again and he's still smirking.

Well, okay, two can play this game.

"Okay." She says decisively. In a second she takes both of her sneakers off and when he opens his mouth to say something, she takes off her shirt as well. He closes his lips immediately. He's a little bit far, but she can see how he gulps when her shorts come out, too.

She takes a deep breath and takes a step forward. The water is freezing, but she doesn't let it stop her. His eyes are glued on her, the once turning glasses in his hands now loosely forgotten. She takes slow steps, trying not to show how the cold is affecting her, but he can probably see the goosebumps in her arms.

When she reaches him, she crosses her arms again and gives him a side smile. "Well?"

"Uh." He says still mesmerized. Then he shakes his head and gives two steps back. "Well, you still have to get them."

She glares at him. "Since you're all about fairness, shouldn't you get wet, too?"

He considers for a moment and murmurs shit under his breath. Suddenly she can see the droplets of water clinging into him and this time he jumps a little and actually exclaims. "Shit! It's fucking freezing!"

She takes advantage of his moment of distraction to jump forward and raise her hands towards the glasses. He sees it in the last moment and moves his hand to the other side.

She resurfaces from the water and it's hard to not laugh as he laughs so happily at her.

They stay there playing catch for several minutes, both soaked wet and breathless from the laughter and the cold, then Annabeth finally manages to hold on to his arm.

"Gotcha." She says with a smirk and he smiles back.

As a last resource to keep her from taking the glasses, he puts them on. He squints his eyes a little as soon as he does it because they mess his vision up, but soon he gets used to it.

He realizes Annabeth got quiet, though, and looks at her. She's staring at him, eyes a little wide.

"What?" He asks dumbly.

She clears her throat and looks away, but Percy doesn't miss the slight pink on her cheeks. "Nothing. Just, hum, it's getting colder."

He moves over, glasses forgotten over his nose, and hugs her, drying her out. "Better?"

She looks back at his face, now inches apart from hers. "Uh, yeah." She says still flushed.

He raises one eyebrow, confused. "Are you su-"

She cuts him off with her lips and he lets out a confused sound before he kisses her back. It's short, but more intense than he'd have expected her to kiss him in public.

"I kind of like the glasses." She says in a low tone, her mouth is still close to his, their gazes connected.

"Oh." He murmurs. "Oh." He says again, more eloquently this time. And before she knows it, he has a smug smile on his lips. "Does that mean I can keep them?"

She gives out a breathy laughter. "Maybe a couple of hours won't hurt."

He smirks one more time before closing the gap between them again. "I'm telling Jason you let me keep them."

He can't really blame her when she forces his head underwater.

(Luckily for her he can still make bubbles and underwater kisses are their thing anyway)


End file.
